


Why not try to love him?(2)

by PowerlessPL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerlessPL/pseuds/PowerlessPL
Summary: *Attention*Chinese works美队x你





	Why not try to love him?(2)

**Author's Note:**

> [ **You can find me on my personal homepage.** ](http://iampowerless.lofter.com/)

世人如果执意为这不朽的美利坚精神象征寻求一个开端，也许站立在纪念博物馆之内的游客们所能给出的答案，则是美国队长身披星条旗，劈现于战场中央的那个时刻。连史蒂夫自己都几乎快这么以为，因为盾牌上铭刻的星形早已随着坚不可摧的金属，流铸入他的内心，成为他的信仰。

你总在这时会不高兴地扯扯他的胳膊，他会意地伸出手搂住你的肩膀，另一只手压了压自己便装鸭舌帽的边沿，遮掩住自己最后向博物馆中的塑像投去的留恋目光，再随着你的脚步挪出展馆。

你从来不这么认为，你觉得他应该先是布鲁克林那个名叫史蒂夫的小子、然后才是万人敬仰的美国队长。你觉得，“美国队长”故事的开端，从很久以前史蒂夫第一次选择与小巷的混混对抗到底的时候，就已经展开不为人知的序幕。

无需怀疑，也无需以“尝试”一词给你对他的感情留下退路。

你爱这个血液中涌动着与生俱来正义感的美国队长，你也爱更早之前鼓起勇气向欺辱奉以回击的史蒂夫。初衷无可摧毁，坚固到能够承受世俗挫折给予的撼动、能够承受权贵的质疑与耻笑。

你清楚他如今的职责并不比首次撑起制服来得轻松，你会在他每一次疲惫地拎着盾牌，携着一身大小处理完毕的伤痕归家时给一个深情的拥抱。当年的抉择是无余地可言，摇摇欲坠的时局似是弦上之箭，他不得不扛起指路灯塔之责。而如今则是因为天生的责任感驱使他披挂旗帜，他犯错的资格已经作为领袖而失去。

史蒂夫喜欢你每一次主动伸出手抱住他的模样，你会努力地踮起脚尖以试图够到他的脖子。他也喜欢在午后无事时搂着你坐在沙发上，不厌其烦地和你分享他过去的事情。你就像收集星尘的玻璃瓶，容器内渐渐地随着倾听积满闪亮的回忆，史蒂夫把你牢牢地抱紧，似乎就能抱紧他过去的一部分。

你曾经有一次和他比划着拳头，说如果早些遇到他，你能替他打跑那些欺人太甚的混混。史蒂夫笑着刮刮你鼻尖，他觉得由他来保护你才是应当的责任。他不敢去想如果你属于曾经的时光，他拥有你的斑斓回忆终究会因为那七十年的冰封褪色，而时间流逝则会将你们彻底相隔于迥异的时代。

于是他才会庆幸，是现在遇到了你，并不算太晚。你有充足的时间同他一起回忆过去，你也会成为他的未来中的女主角。


End file.
